Magic Man
by MrsHeleneSnape
Summary: The war has taken a bit of a toll on everyone. Can Lucius show Hermione he truly is a "Magic Man"? Originally a response to Snapes Goddess Love Songs challenge on AFF.


**Title: Magic Man  
****By: MrsHeleneSnape  
****Warnings: LM/HG, Lang, Smut, Angst**

**Disclaimers: I am not JKR. I do not own the world of Harry Potter. The song Magic Man is property of Ann and Nancy Wilson (Heart), therefore I lay no claim to it. I only hope my use of it won't piss off Heart or Heart fans like the GOP's use of _Barracuda_ did. It is not my intention to infringe on their copyright, to make any sort of monetary compensation off this work of fan fiction, or to use their great song to express my political views.**

Song Title: _Magic Man  
_Artist: _Heart  
_Year: _1976_

_Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know_

Spring Equinox. What an ironic day to have the final battle. Spring is supposed to represent the renewal of the earth and the bringing of more prosperous times. To me, it only brought death and destruction.

I was so weak from flinging hexes, I had to resort to only casting a _Protego_ to keep the Death Eaters' spells away from me. Then I collapsed from the force of the Avada Harry used to take out Voldemort. I don't remember much after that as I blacked out from sheer exhaustion, mental and magical fatigue.

_A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue_

I awoke to see the most mesmerizing eyes in front of me. It took me a few moments to focus on the face holding those pretty silvery blue eyes and to orient myself. I was still on the ground where I passed out and I realized that Lucius Malfoy was the man I was looking at. He was standing over me, casting healing spells to sustain me until I could get proper medical attention. I could hardly believe that Voldemort's highest ranking Death Eater was attempting to save the life of a lowly Muggleborn instead of wiping said Muggleborn off the map. Will wonders never cease?

_No, I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream_

After everything was said and done, I didn't see Mr. Malfoy again until the Ministry's victory celebration three months later. Prior to this night, I felt that the entire series of events were some sort of vague dream, almost like none of it really happened even though I will forever carry scars to the contrary.

It was after the Orders of Merlin were bestowed and the ball portion of the festivities began that I saw him. He stood on the other side of the dance floor, occasionally looking at me, almost as if he were trying to use Legilimency on my mind. I was rooted to the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights.

_It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me Yea_

Lucius Malfoy is such a hard man to read. Almost as difficult as his dear friend Severus Snape, whom he was currently engaging in a conversation which I am clearly the subject as he keeps gesticulating in my direction. I didn't know what to make of his actions.

After what felt like ages, he finally approached me. His look never left me as he crossed the room, moving towards me. His eyes seemed to be boring a hole directly into me, as if he wanted to bare my soul to him.

"Miss Granger, pleasure to see you here."

"Mr. Malfoy. Thank you. I'm pleased to see you as well. Although I must admit I never expected to see you here of all places."

"Please call me Lucius, and why would you not expect to see me at the Ministry celebrating the Light's triumph Miss Granger?"

"Hermione, please. I did not expect to see you here given you alliances during the war. Although you did save my life, an act I find very confusing given that you were a supporter of the eradication of Muggleborns. Perhaps now you can understand my confusion."

"Well, perhaps you can understand the changing of my ideals given that the Dark Lord killed my wife and thus turned my own son against me. Then when I saw first hand just how powerful of a witch you truly are, my sense of blood superiority drastically diminished. I was astounded by what I saw on the battlefield that day. I want to get to know the woman behind those incredible works of magic. Will you allow me that pleasure? I can promise you won't be disappointed."

"I must say I am intrigued" I told him after a long internal struggle between my heart and mind.

"When you're with me, I will show you exactly how intriguing I can be."

This was how our dating began. He mesmerized me with his well-known Malfoy charm. It seemed as if he were wooing me for some greater purpose. He sent me flowers, took me to dinner, and engaged me in stimulating intellectual conversations, something I never received from Ron and Harry. He was unlike any man (or boy) I had ever known before. He respected me and my opinions. He treated me like a woman, not as some know-it-all with every homework answer.

The fact that he never pressured me to go further sexually than I felt ready for was a deciding factor in favor of me finally giving myself completely to him, something which I had never done before.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_

I knew that I had nothing to be nervous about, but I was nonetheless. When Lucius invited me back to the Manor for a nightcap, I graciously accepted. I had always turned down his requests because I didn't want to make a foolish decision regarding him. But this night, I was more than willing when he asked as we left the restaurant "Would you like to come to my home for an after dinner drink?"

"Yes" I said nervously.

_"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile_

"You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione. I won't pressure you to do anything which you are uncertain about. Although, I must say I have been looking forward to this night for a very long time." He punctuated his last three words with marking kisses along my neck and collarbone.

I sighed in response to his ardor.

"I will show you pleasures that you have never seen before. I will take you to heights so great that you won't be able to distinguish where you end and I begin. Do you want that Hermione? Tell me what your desire is and I will make it so."

"Oh yes, I want that Lucius. I want you" I moaned.

He held me close and allowed the squeeze of apparation to wash over us prior to our arrival in his master bedroom. He continued where he left off in the alley beside our dinner locale, kissing my neck while unbuttoning my robes.

_But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man."_

"I want you to completely relax. I want this experience to be one which you will never forget, so don't concern yourself with my pleasure. Trust me when I tell you that I will receive plenty of pleasure from working your sweet little body into conniptions. I want you to focus on you and the sensations you are experiencing. Are we clear?"

"Oh yes Lucius" I sighed. "But how will that be possible? You need attention as well" I said when I felt his clothed erection prod me gently in the stomach.

"I am a wizard first and foremost my dear Hermione. I am well versed in the arts of Tantra and sex magics. I have no doubt that I get my pleasure solely from yours. You and I will be an extremely powerful couple and as such we will always have mind blowing sex. Does that thought frighten you?"

"Not in least. I feel like I have been waiting my whole life for this very moment. For someone who could be my equal and teach me at the same time. I believe I have found that with you Lucius. I predict that I will never be disappointed with anything you have to give me."

"Excellent!" He vanished the remainder of our clothes and proceeded to teach me exactly how 'high' I could get from sexually engaging one of the most powerful wizards in the known world.

_Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon_

Eventually, I moved into the very empty Manor with Lucius. He seemed very lonely in that enormous estate, so he relished my company.

We spent our evenings cozied together in front of his library's fire, making love on the plush rug. We were so consumed with one another that we hardly ever ventured out unless it was absolutely necessary. I had deferred my admission to University for a year, citing the need to mentally recover from the trials and tribulations of the war. We enjoyed each other's company, content in the fact that we had found our intellectual equals in each other. I taught him how to be a friend, with emphasis on the 'not using your friends for you own means' portion of the lesson. He taught me, without reservation, how to enjoy the ways and pleasures of the flesh.

_Never think of never, let this spell last forever_

I didn't want the good thing we had together to end. I never knew how thrilling sex could be and I didn't want to go without either Lucius or his incredible lovemaking skills ever again. It's almost as if he had taken a page out of Severus Snape's book: he has bewitched my mind and ensnared my senses so completely that I wanted the feelings between us to last forever.

_Well summer lover passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all_

As we progress to the one year anniversary of our first official date, I began to reflect on the events of the past year. I wanted to figure out how exactly I came to be at the point I was with Lucius and to determine if I wanted something more.

My internal struggle was nothing compare to the conflicts I was currently having with my family and friends.

_Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry Yea_

I was constantly hearing about my mother's displeasure at my living situation.

I was in Muggle London, hitting a few bookshops while Lucius was settling business at the Ministry when my mother called me. I have a cell phone for the sole purpose of keeping in touch with my Muggle roots. Even though it has no hopes of ever working in the Magical world, I hold on to it for those rare instances when I'm out and about. More often than not, whenever I finish a conversation with my mother on it, I want to throw the phone into the Ministry fountain.

_"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone  
"Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home!"_

"You're entirely too young to be tied down to a man. First you're dating one so much older than you, then you're living with him, depending on him for financial support. You've even put off going to University for him. Hermione Jane Granger, what the Hell is wrong with you? I didn't raise you to be a strumpet. "

"Mum, I really don't want to get into this conversation with you. I am deeply offended that you think so little of me, that you believe I am prostituting myself to avoid the real world. For the hundredth time, I am very content with how things are between Lucius and myself. To tell you the truth, I resent your intrusion into mine and Lucius' lives."

"Hmph! Lucius! What sort of name is that? No respectable man should carry a name that makes him out to be a gigolo. You should be living here at home and attending University."

_But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
He's a magic man, mama_

"You don't get it do you mum? What it's like to be with a man like Lucius? He is everything I could possibly want in a significant other: intelligent, witty, an excellent verbal sparring partner. Everyday with him presents some new aspect about him I was never aware of before. Most importantly, mum" I said as I lowered my voice to the barest of whispers, "he's a wizard. A very powerful wizard who can help me enhance my magical abilities."

_Aaa! He's a magic man_

"A wizard" mum snorted again. "You would have been better off if you never go mixed up in that crazy, magical nonsense. Come home young lady, where you belong!" she demanded over the phone.

I was incised with my mother as I made my way through the empty streets along the river. "I belong in a world that will accept me for who I am. That is the Magical world MOTHER! I belong with a man who embraces me for the intelligent person that I am and the powerful witch I am destined to become." I took a deep breath before I continued, "I fought too long and too hard to allow myself to be judged by others. If you can't accept those cold, hard facts then you most certainly cannot accept me. Goodbye mother!" I practically shouted right before I snapped the phone shut and threw it into the Thames.

I made my way back through London to the Leaky Cauldron, then on to Diagon Alley where I was to meet up with Lucius before we went back home.

Home. I mulled that word over in my mind as I waited for Lucius in front of Gringott's, where his final meeting of the day took place.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_

"Are you ready to go home kitten?" a voice behind me whispered into my ear.

I turned to see Lucius, love of my life...whoa! Where did that come from? How long have I seen him as the love of my life?

Lucius brought me out of my revere by pulling me close, kissing me in the middle of the alley and apparating us to Malfoy Manor.

We arrived in his library where he began kissing me in earnest, tugging at my blouse to facilitate its removal.

"I need you Hermione. I need you right here, right now. Please don't deny me" he pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lucius. All that I have and all that I am is yours, forever." As I whispered that final word, a swirl of magic pulsed around us and I felt my soul become magically entwined with his.

_"I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!"_

Lucius laughed at my magical faux pas. "Oh kitten! You do realize what you have done, don't you?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as the reality of the situation washed over me. "I've magically bound myself to you." I opened my eyes to look at him as I continued. "If you don't return my feelings, the bond will make me pine for you until I die from the sheer agony of it" I finished as a tear slid down my cheek.

_But try to understand, try to understand  
__Oh! Oh! Try, try to understand  
__Try, try, try to understand_

"Of course I return your sentiments. You are all that I could ever want in a witch...in a wife...and I want you to be with me" he took a cleansing breath before he spoke his final words "for always." The bonding magic worked itself around us once more as Lucius moved in closer to kiss me.

_He's a magic man! Oh yea_

The sensations that coursed through my body were unlike anything I had ever felt before. Our newly formed bond seemed to intensify every touch, caress, and kiss a thousand times over. Lucius managed to undress me down to my bra and knickers before I even opened a button on his robes.

_Ooo He got magic hands_

I was overwhelmed by the shock waves Lucius' hands were sending through my body where ever he touched me. I became anxious, so I jerked apart the sides of his robe, sending buttons pinging into every corner of the room. "I need you naked and I need it now!" I demanded before I got to work on the snap of his trousers.

"Mmm" Lucius murmured in agreement. He wandlessly vanished the remainder of our clothes and pulled me towards the plush rug in front of the fire. It was our favorite spot for our frequent and spontaneous lovemaking.

_Aaa Aaa Aaa Aaa_

"Oh Gods!" I moaned as his mouth worked me to orgasm after delicious orgasm. After a while, I lost count as I felt the bubble of pleasure build in my core once more.

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_

His mouth left me bereft as he slid his body up mine and insinuated himself between my thighs. I felt him drive his cock into me with one quick thrust. We groaned together as he bottomed out.

"Sweet Nimue Hermione! Tight as the first time! Oh Gods!" He continued his verbal praise of me as his cock worshiped at the altar of my womanhood, eliciting moans of pleasure from me with every thrust. "This that we have between us makes me feel like I'm coming home every time I slide my cock into your heat. Ugh!"

_"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"_

I moaned as he pounded into my body, shrieking as he brought me through another earth shaking orgasm. I could feel his body start to clench up as I tightly held onto his back. His release was eminent. As he spilled his hot seed into me, he whispered "I love you Hermione" right before his body relaxed on top of mine.

Had I not been paying attention, I never would have heard him. "You don't need to say it back" he said quickly to cover his verbal slip. "I don't want you to feel obligated to reciprocate. I only wanted you to know how I feel about you."

His cock deflated and slipped out of my body as I played his revelations over and over in my mind.

_But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand_

It's not even been a year. How could he possibly know how I felt about him, that I too had been agonizing over my feelings for him? How on earth does that knowledge translate into his revelations? I can't wrap my mind around the fact that he loves me, as I know I love him.

_He's a magic man. Yea Oh_

"This is something great and wonderful" I said as I caressed his worried face. "Yours is a love that I never expected but is returned nonetheless. I love you Lucius. You truly are the only wizard for me" I said before I pulled his face to mine, to seal our newly expressed love with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in order to get the song and plot bunny out of my head (every time I heard it, I immediately thought of Lucius – he really is a _Magic Man_) and as a nod of appreciation to Snapes Goddess for her wonderful Love Song prompts. I hope that I have adequately paid homage to the kick-ass girl band Heart (may their music live on forever!) and that my story is enjoyable to all. Thank you for reading.

_Magic Man_ by Heart

Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue

No, I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me Yea

"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man."

Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
Never think of never, let this spell last forever  
Well summer lover passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all  
Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry Yea

"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone  
"Too soon to lose my baby yet, my girl should be at home!"  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
He's a magic man, mama  
Aaa! He's a magic man

"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!"  
But try to understand, try to understand

Oh! Oh!

Try, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand  
He's a magic man! Oh yea

Ooo He got magic hands

Aaa Aaa Aaa Aaa

"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
He's a magic man. Yea Oh

* * *


End file.
